Members of Salmonella enterica are the causative agent of salmonellosis, one of the leading foodborne illnesses worldwide. Salmonella enterica is highly diverse, with more than 2′500 recognized serovars (Grimont and Weill, 2007). Many Salmonella enterica strains of various serovars contain antimicrobial resistance genes located on Salmonella genomic island 1 (SGI1). Due to the great number of different serovars and strains, biocontrol of Salmonella enterica is especially challenging.
There is thus a need for new antimicrobials with improved characteristics such as being specific for Salmonella enterica while targeting a broad host range within that species.